From Archer to Possible Archnemesis
by Funnierthanu
Summary: She was born an archer, lived an archer, and died an archer; in all meaning she was an archer. THE archer goddess. She was killed, causing rage to consume Athena, who sought to avenge her, and in the end did. One by one the gods reformed, but without memory of what happened, her being the only one. Thinking she'd be back, she looked for her only to be surprised by what she finds.
1. Chapter 1

Before you start hating, I'm going to say that yes, this is an Athemis story. I only wanted to write this because of all the Athemis haters.

Oh, by the way, this is a crossover which means that in The Titan's Curse, Percy will not meet Artemis, and have to save her that will be Apollo; and the Hunters aren't real.

That's all I'm letting loose. If you don't like, don't read; flames will be read and most definitely laughed at – I do prefer constructive criticism, though. Oh, and a lot of stuff will be changed.

* * *

"I have a deal for you, Athena," Xena spoke with a glint in her eyes. Artemis quickly took her place behind one of the columns, ready to strike if needed. "You heal Eve and Gabrielle, and I'll leave you alone."

Artemis clenched her jaw, silently pleading for Athena not to listen. No matter what they had went through, Artemis was worried for her lover–ex-lover. She turned, so she could take aim at the current invader.

"Xena wants to make a deal, there'll be no need for that." Athena spoke, smugly, but Artemis had already taken aim.

Xena turned just as the arrow was about to hit her, grabbing it out of the air, Xena clenched her jaw. Artemis notched another arrow, before letting it fly. Once again, Xena caught the arrow.

Artemis looked at Athena and smirked, the same time Athena looked at her in horror. They both knew her fate, but only one couldn't accept it.

Xena, with amazing accuracy, threw the arrows at Artemis, and Athena could only watch in horror as the arrows lodged themselves into Artemis' stomach.

* * *

She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. No matter how much she tried, her body wouldn't let her.

Athena turned to Xena, rage consuming her. She was determined to kill her, determined to avenge her love. Even if it meant death in the process, she'd find a way.

Athena shot ball after ball of godly energy, each of which Xena dodged, letting out a high-pitched battle cry. Unbeknownst to Xena, Eve was dying, and with her, her power to kill gods. Ares looked at Athena then at Eve and Gabrielle. It was either save the two girls lying, nearly dead next to him or watch his love interest die at the hands of his sister.

The only problem was that he couldn't heal Gabrielle and Eve without his sisters blessing, one he knew she wouldn't give. Xena killed her love and the rest of their family, the last thing she would want to give is his blessing to heal the very one who gave Xena the power to do so – otherwise she would have done so to start with.

He knew what he had to, he had to give up his immortality. Deciding this, he began to crawl towards the two girls on the floor across from him.

Athena attempted to stab her, but her opponent managed to block. Fueled by her anger and determination, Athena launched attack after attack on Xena. Xena's strength was wavering, both of them knew that, but she wasn't going to give up. Not when the two most important people in her life's lives were at stake. Giving up wasn't an option, and there was no way she was going to let it be. Athena made a mistake and left her abdomen open, Xena took the opening and stabbed her through her stomach.

Athena looked down, and let out a laugh of surprise. "I don't feel a thing," she said with a smug smile. "You've lost the power to kill gods, Xena."

Xena turned to look at Eve, realizing what it must have meant, only to find her laying there motionless. Athena used the distraction as an advantage and hit her with hilt of her sword throwing her back.

Slowly, Athena began walking towards her opponent. Xena sat there, and stared up into the eyes of her killer; she would accept her death, only to be with the ones whose death she had brought.

Ares crawled closer and closer, before stopping in front of the two. Without a moment's hesitation, he began exchanging his immortality for their lives. But he did not realize their souls were beyond help – he was sacrificing his immortality for nothing.

* * *

Athena, wanting to make this is as slow as possible so she could relish in the feat of destroying Xena the so called warrior princess, slowly brought her sword down. Xena made one more useless attempt to stop Athena by thrusting her blade through her stomach, but as Eve was no longer alive she no longer possessed the power, the blade went through her but made no damage just as if it was transparent.

Athena grinned, she would avenge her. Keeping this in mind, she thrust the blade downward and into the warrior princess' heart. "I'm sorry it had to end this way, you truly were a noble hero." Athena whispered as Xena's eyes closed, never to open again.

Athena turned to look over at Eve, ready to attack, only to find her dead already. Guilt replaced fury and Athena fell to her knees. She had taken an innocent life, only to avenge her, both of them.

She shook her head, she would not dwell on the past. She couldn't, she wouldn't be honoring the lives that were lost if she did. Sensing a mortal near her, she turned and looked over at the mortal.

To her surprise she found Ares, realizing what he had done, she felt slight anger. He had disobeyed her orders and he deserved to be punished, but even as thinking it she found herself incapable of doing it. Not only because the sorrow and the guilt in her heart overwhelmed her but also because she realized that besides herself and Aphrodite, he was the only god (sort of) to be alive. As the queen, it was her duty to rebuild her pantheon.

She summoned whatever power she needed in order to restore his godliness and did as needed. Ambrosia would do nothing to help now, he couldn't reclaim what he had earlier if they had went that route. Ares doubled over, gasping. The pain was unimaginable.

Once the process was over, Athena reclaimed her seat, no matter how much she wanted to run over to the deceased body of her sister. She would have to do some researching to find out how to build or restore her pantheon. But for now, they had to discuss. "Ares," she addressed him. "Summon Aphrodite, there is much needed to be discussed."

Ares was about to protest but refrained when he saw the look in her eyes. No longer was there the slightly laid back goddess, she was gone. He knew she would still be caring and reasonable, but she wouldn't be her. She would be hard and cold, purely questioning everything based on the knowledge of the world.

He winced slightly at her hard yet emotionless eyes, before doing as told. She was queen. She was powerful, even more so than him. She was wise in all decisions. She was dead on the inside.

* * *

Artemis opened her eyes, something she thought she would never be able to do again. All she could see was darkness, and she wondered if she even _had_ opened her eyes.

She had figured it was the land where all immortal beings went after they passed, but all she could do was figure, never before had the idea of an immortal – a god, much less – being destroyed. It was – no, had been impossible in their eyes. Oh, how naïve and ignorant they had been.

As she sat waiting for death, for gods knows how long, a voice spoke, loudly and clearly. "Artemis." It called, and Artemis reached for her bow and arrow to realize it was not there. She was dead after all.

"Artemis," it called again, and she figured it was waiting for an answer.

"Yes," she replied.

"Do you accept?"

"Accept what?" she asked, but as she said so she already knew what it was asking, as if it had implanted the certain peace of knowledge into her head.

It wanted her to become a warrior, its warrior. She would train as long as it took for her to gain all powers needed or at least all the powers it wished for her to gain. In exchange she would be able to pick her companions.

"Do you accept?" the voice repeated and this time she grinned.

"Yes, master." She didn't want to call it 'my lord' or 'my lady' for she did not know which it was. "On a few more conditions." She was bartering, she knew it was risky and was fully aware that the voice had enough power where they could deny it easily but also enough to where they could easily grant it.

It took a deep breath, more like a huff, telling her to continue. She took a deep breath before speaking. "I want to revive all gods and goddesses lost in the battle. If need be, then erase their memories. They should not know what had happened. Except Strife and Discord, merge them into one, there name shall be 'Eris' goddess of strife _and_ discord."

The voice huffed, and she believed they were about to decline. "Very well."

She stared wide eyed, but as it was dark, there was nothing to see. "Come again."

"I said 'very well'." Voice huffed in annoyance. "Their minds will be erased, just as you asked. Now, what about the survivors?"

"The remaining gods. What shall you have me do?"

"Who are the surviving gods?"

"The goddess of love, the god of war, and the new queen and goddess of wisdom." She sucked in a deep breath at the last one.

"Erase Ares and Aphrodite's minds, but keep Athena's. Revoke her crown." She knew she sounded as if she was ordering it around, but she had a plan.

And Athena being queen was a great danger to that plan. Besides, as power-hungry as their father was, wisdom would be no better. Sometimes wisdom and knowledge could lead to greed. Even as she felt sorry for forcing these things upon her sister, it had to be done. Her sister was the persona of wisdom and intellect, she of all people needed to remember.

It wasn't because she was trying to hurt her sister by making her remember because of the betrayal with Ilanius – or at least what she considered a betrayal and was still bitter about– but because her sister was wisdom and intellect, she of all people deserved to know. That and because the more you know of the past, the better prepared for the future.

And by the presence and offer by the mysterious voice, Artemis just knew that one of them would have to be prepared, so why not the one who should know all?

"Very well, and for the companions?"

Artemis pondered this before coming up with an answer. If the rest of the gods are still alive, then that could only meant that they weren't. "Hmm, I think I'll choose Xena and Gabrielle."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not, in any form, own Xena: warrior princess of PJO.


	2. Chapter 2

Just because this is an Athemis (Athena/Artemis) story does not mean I am homosexual, I am straight. Not that I have any problems with homosexuals, I don't discriminate based on sexuality.

Disclaimer: I do not own Xena: Warrior Princess or PJO.

* * *

"Now that we are settled," she began, but even as saying it Athena knew it was pointless. There were three of them, both of them weren't _exactly_ her _ideal_ choices for the remaining gods, but she had to make do with what she had. "The meeting shall commence."

Neither Aphrodite nor Ares spoke. Aphrodite was too grief stricken at the loss of a dear friend to say anything, and Ares was too afraid of his sister and her current mental state to speak—not that either of them had anything to say, anyway. What was there to say? Certainly nothing helpful to for each other's spirits or to help with their current problem.

"First area of business." Athena spoke softly. Not loud enough to be a command but not soft enough to go unheard.

No one spoke, and Athena sighed. "Fine then. Being the only immortal beings left in our pantheon, we must rebuild it or we may slowly fade away due to lack of power," she glanced at them, they didn't seem very interested but at least they were paying attention now. "Any ideas?"

Ares huffed. Aphrodite definitely wasn't going to answer, and they were getting absolutely nowhere. He decided to take it—it being the offer to speak and share an idea, no matter how stupid—and spoke. "Hold a contest, a competition if you will, to recruit only the strongest and wisest men and women to fill the spots of the lost Olympians." He suggested, having no other idea.

"That could work," Athena murmured, and Ares looked up shocked. Normally she would ignore his ideas because their idiocy—her words not his. "But," she broke through his train of thought, instantly letting him know she was turning it down, "they might overreact to it, and think they are better. And how will they 'fill' the spots of the former gods? Surely there is no way possible they can fill them perfectly, taking on each of their jobs and duties."

Ares pondered it, to be honest, he didn't really care. They were as good as gone, what difference did it make whether they lived or not? They had never considered the fact that they wouldn't survive—they were gods, there was never reason to actually consider it. Now that the impossible became possible, they were helpless. Sure, no one else possessed the power to kill gods, but that didn't mean that they couldn't do major damage due to their few in numbers. "Best idea we've got so far," He finally said. "Don't like it then don't use it. You're not obligated to do so, and I doubt that anyone in this room actually cares by this point."

The queen of the gods glared at her brother. "No matter the current situation, you still have no right to speak to me like that. I am your queen and you will show me some respect!" Her voice came out stern and uncaring; something that had rarely ever been pulled off. Her not showing care was like Aphrodite not caring for love or beauty; like Ares choosing not to fight and talk it out instead, but worse. She was the patroness for people and humanity along with the deceased Artemis, it was in her nature to care.

Ares flinched, ever so slightly. He had never heard her speak so . . . so harsh, yet still so vulnerable. Given he had never really cared to listen to her speak, he dismissed it.

"Sorry, _my queen_," he growled out the last part. He had always had trouble showing respect to people and now he was being forced to show respect to his sister, his sister of all people. "It won't happen again."

"You best make sure that it won't. I refuse to tolerate such insolence from you, brother." She regarded him, her tone of voice not once changing. She turned her cold gaze back to the floor, her eyes softening into that of a thinking expression.

She mused her possible chances. She could take her brother's advice or she could continue to think of other ways to save what was left of her family.

For what had to be the hundredth time that fateful day, Athena sighed. She had an inconclusive and somewhat indecisive plan, one that still would benefit both ideas. She nodded her head, silently agreeing with herself before acknowledging the others. "I shall research any other ideas that could help us restore our pantheon, if that does not succeed as I hope so, then we shall try your idea, Ares." Ares was partially shocked that she'd add that to her plan let alone acknowledge his idea at all, but merely nodded in response. "You may leave."

In a flash—not including the actual flashes—both the war god and love goddess left; neither wanting to stay longer than needed, and by the look on Athena's face, wanted either.

"For the last time, stop speaking in riddles. When, _exactly_, do I get to go back?" She said through gritted teeth. She was starting to get annoyed, she didn't care now about the training, her sister needed her and she wanted nothing more than to be the one to comfort her. She was currently standing in some weird palace that made even Mount. Olympus look like a complete dump; she was in the surveillance room, watching over Earth—and more in particular, her sister.

"That hasn't been decided yet, you will know when the time comes." The voice spoke, irritating her with its answer.

"Well how come it hasn't been decided?"

"You agreed to be our warrior until your time was done." It answered.

"I also agreed on _terms_," she emphasized. "You still haven't returned any of the gods or goddesses and the people I requested as my companions still aren't here either."

The voice huffed, clearly annoyed with the goddess. "I will retrieve them, but the gods and goddesses will take time."

Artemis growled, still not satisfied with the answer. The least she could do was solve one of her sister's problems. "Why is it taking so long? You're supposed to have immense power, you should be able to pull this off with the snap of your…. Whatever it is that a voice snaps."

"I can't just revive them like that, it'll cause suspicion. Especially since you requested I keep her memory." He—or at least she hoped it was a he—answered flatly. He (yes, he is a he) was slightly annoyed with her attitude, but still admired. She knew of the power he possessed yet still demanded him to do things, and yelled at him as if she had the power.

"But-"She started, but was quickly cut off.

"But nothing. If she's going to remember then I will have to feed her false information to make her believe it is possible. It'll take time."

"Time," she repeated with a sarcastic edge. "The thing that never ceases to continue, yet we stupidly run out of. Yes, time. Thing is there might not be enough time, she could try replacing them."

"I will make sure she doesn't."

"You seem to have all the answers,"

"You seem to have all the questions." He fired back.

"Why do I even trust you?" she said suddenly. "I'm speaking to a possibly gender-confused person/thing that speaks and appears in the form of darkness. What about you is trustable? Why should I believe you? Why should I continue to stay?"

"You trust me because you have no other option," he answered, his voice even. "I can assure you I am not gender confused, you simply do not know my gender; I am a male, though that should not matter for I can appear in any form. I am trustworthy because I offered you a deal that you could not and cannot turn down, and a deal which I did not have to offer. Why should you believe me? Well because I have given you absolutely no reason not to. And why should you stay, because you cannot leave. One, because you have already agreed; and two because if you did, your 'precious' family would not reform and you would leave your lover completely and utterly heartbroken."

Artemis stared at the mirror that showed Earth, shoulders slumped in defeat. It—he was right. She couldn't leave, she was one to always abide by her promises, and she couldn't just leave her family to suffer when she could do something.

"Fine, can I at least see my companions?"

Unbeknownst to her, the voice smirked, a smirk she did not get to see. She was finally listening to him, it would make her training so much easier. "Very well."

In a flash and a mere thought on the voice's part, two figures appeared in front of her, and blinked when they saw her.

"Hello, Xena, Gabrielle." She greeted them.

* * *

She was searching through everything she could, but with no success. No scroll gave her information, or at least information that she needed for her situation.

She sighed and slumped over the desk in her palace. It was pointless, she wasn't going to find anything and she didn't exactly want to replace them with new people. Her pantheon was now as good as dead.

_It doesn't have to be_, a voice spoke and she quickly grabbed her sword in attempt to protect herself.

_Just wait, Athena._ It insisted, and by now she dismissed it as her conscious. No other voice could have that edge; the edge that told her it was right_. If you wait, they will reappear. Gods can reform, they will, too. Just wait._

She nodded to herself. There was no other way, or at least not in her eyes.

_Just_ _wait_, she told herself.

She didn't bother telling the others, they didn't care, and to be honest, she didn't really want them to care. They were being nuisances, they were getting in her way. There were much more important things than what they were focused on, those two were dead; and since they were mortal, they weren't going to be back. She learned that the hard way with Ilainus; mortals couldn't come back, and there was no point believing they would.

She rolled up the scrolls that she had taken out, and with the snap of her fingers, she sent them back to where they came.

She turned to head towards her bedroom, but one thing in particular caught her eye.

It brought tears to her eyes, and one traitor tear rolled down her face, but she wiped it away, angrily. She promised herself she wouldn't cry, she refused to show weakness. She was not weak. So why was she crying?

In an effort to get away from it all, she threw the silver necklace that her beloved Artemis had bestowed upon her, across her palace, but was not satisfied to hear it skid. She wanted everything that reminded her of her destroyed or sent away, yet she wanted her to hold onto every piece of memorabilia for just one more second. One more everything. She couldn't let go of it, she couldn't let go of her.

She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, in attempt to stop the tears and the pang in her heart, but it didn't work. Instead, she let out an ear-piercing scream, but instead of chastising herself for being immature or showing the slightest bit of weakness, she dropped to her knees and hugged herself.

It shouldn't have affected her, but it did. She shouldn't have showed that it affected her, but she stupidly did.

She let out a humorless laugh, for once in her life, the wisdom goddess did something stupid; she showed her emotions. She expressed her weakness.

Tears flooded her vision, and she didn't even try to wipe them away. She didn't even try and compose herself in hopes to try and prove to herself that she was okay. She simply laid there, staring up at the sky.

Unknown to her, her lover was staring right back, with tears in her own eyes at the thought of her hurting the one she loved.

* * *

Yep, that's it. Me is bored now.


End file.
